Two Hearts, One Soul
by Neko Neko Rachie
Summary: Thiefshipping, Abridged- After his date with the mysterious Bakura- who is dragged away by his sister, Raye- Marik begins to question something: is Bakura who he says he is? What he says he is? He never eats, is pale as death, and those teeth... Bakura is not human, but rather a vampire, and part of the "Millennium Council", whatever that is. T for language and make-outs
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Graphic make-out scenes in later chapters.**

**Chapter One  
**** K**

"Whoa." Mina said, "Wait a minute, you have a crush on some guy you've, like, never even talked to?"

I glared at her.

"When you put it that way, it sounds like I'm some sort of whore." I said.

"Look, why don't you just talk to him?" She asked.

"Well, I-"

I saw him across the hallway.

That new transfer, simply calling himself Bakura.

Good gods he was gorgeous.

He was pale as can be, long white hair coming down his back in spikes, eyes dark brown. The blue of the school uniform looked good on him, I had to say. The way he leaned against the wall reading revealed a bit of skin in between his shirt and pants.

"Close your mouth, Marik." Mina said, "You'll catch flies."

I did so, not realizing it had been open.

His eyes looked towards me, and I swear my heart came out of my mouth.

He smiled, showing his teeth. He pushed off from the wall and started walking towards us.

"Oh good god..." I whispered.

He came right up to me.

"Marik, right?" He asked in that thick British accent.

"Uh, yeah..." I said quietly.

"Well," He said, "how'd you like to grab some pizza after school?"

My heart fluttered.

"Well- I- I mean- I... I mean, yes. I'd love to."

He smiled, showing his teeth once more.

"Good." He said, "I'll meet you outside the main doors."

He clicked his tongue flirtatiously and walked off.

"Girl," Mina said, "you are so lucky."

…

Last period was endless.

I just kept staring at the clock, wishing for it to go faster.

Of course, it was an asshole and seemed to go slower.

Finally, the bell rang, and I was out the door.

I stopped.

Was I going to seem over-excited? Oh god...

I walked at a normal pace.

Was I going to seem bored?

I cursed myself and just did what I wanted to do- running through the halls as best I could until I came to the traffic jam that was the front doors.

I went down the stairs at a normal pace, following the herd.

"Hey."

I leaped, nearly falling down the stairs.

A hand grabbed mine, catching me.

"That looks kinda dangerous." Bakura said, grinning at me.

He pulled me back up onto the stair.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"We shall." I said grinning nervously.

Bakura seemed to find the best openings in the wall of students, and we eventually came out the front doors much faster than I would have, had I been on my own.

We walked across the courtyard, turning onto one of the main streets of Domino City.

…

"So, tell me, Marik." Bakura said, taking a sip of his drink, "What is it you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well..." I said, "I like to hang out with friends, read, watch make-up gurus on YouTube, but never do any of it."

Bakura laughed lightly.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Well," Bakura said, "mostly I just walk around, get to know the streets. I like to read, as well."

I noticed another accent there- vague, but there- against his British one, something out of the Middle East, I supposed.

"There are some... _Other things_, that I'd rather not speak about."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I said.

He smiled slightly.

"That is very kind." He said.

"Just a question," I said, "what's your first language?"

"Oh?" He asked.

"I just noticed another accent there..." I said nervously, fiddling with my hair.

"Oh." He said, "Well, to answer your question, my first language is Arabic. I grew up in Egypt until I was 9, when I was adopted into England. I lived there until about a month ago, when I moved here."

"Huh." I said, "You know, I grew up in Egypt, too."

"Did you?" He asked, sounding interested.

"Yeah..." I said, "_Things_ happened... That I'd, uh, rather not go into... Just thought it was interesting that we're both from Egypt- Hey. Aren't you going to order any food?"

He shook his head, the white knives of his hair lagging slightly behind the movement of his head.

"No." He said, "I'm not hungry, but thank you for the concern."

He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

I realized his eyes were dark brown- a pretty colour. I found myself loosing myself in them. They were dark, brooding, and god I wanted to melt.

He gave a light chuckle, dropping his head as he did so.

"I like you, Marik." He said as he brought his head up, causing my face to light up.

"I- I like you too..." I said nervously.

He smiled.

"Would it be beyond me to want to do this again?" He asked, tilting his head with a smile.

"Not at all." I said, smiling back.

"You know," He said, "you might want to eat that."

I'd completely forgotten about the pizza.

I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I guess I should."

I took the pizza in my hands and bit it.

"You know," He said, "I've never tried pizza. Allergy reasons."

"You're missing out, dude." I said, doing my best not to get it all over my face, "Stuff's the shit."

He nodded.

"So I've been told."

Bakura suddenly flinched.

"What?" I asked.

"Ra..." He looked out the window and glared at someone.

I followed his gaze, seeing a girl across the street, her arms crossed, wearing black jeans, a red tube top and a leather jacked. She had long black hair and, ooh, f looks could kill...

"I'm sorry," Bakura said, "my sister. She likes to keep quite the hold on me. Kind of annoying, actually." He stood, "Could I, perhaps, get your, um... Cell phone number, if you have one?"

"I- Uh... Sure."

I took a napkin and scribbled it down, handing it to him.

"Thank you." He said, "I'll see you tomorrow, I suppose?"

I smiled.

"Sure."

With that, he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

** A**

I took my time going across the street, much to the annoyance of some drivers.

I bared my teeth and snarled at one when he honked, causing him to stare.

I laughed aloud, skipping up onto the sidewalk.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, OR I'LL KICK YOU BACK 5 CENTURIES!"

Raye Hino, my- ahem- "bodyguard", despite the fact that I could probably snap her in half in a second.

I wouldn't though.

I wouldn't say it aloud, but she intimidated me, with that glare and her powers linked to her almost-death in a fire.

I walked up.

"Oh, but 5 centuries ago was so lovely! Oh, the Dark Ages! Death and plague everywhere!" I laughed, shaking my head, "Good times."

At those words, I almost got punched, but stepped back faster than a human could, her hand just going past my nose.

I smirked at her, then grabbed her by the shirt, ramming her against the wall.

"One more time, Hino... _I'm warning you_." I snarled.

Her eyebrows shot up, unimpressed.

"You don't intimidate me." She pushed me, "Get off, asshole."

I rolled my eyes.

"What did you interrupt me for?" I asked, "I was having a good time."

"We've more important things to do then a date with a 16 year old, you fucking pedophile!"

I rolled my eyes, scoffing.

"We've been over this," I said, "you're only as old as you look. As I look 16, I am. To the humans, anyways."

Everyone within our community knew who I was- Thief King Bakura of Kul Elna- and most of them wanted me dead, much to my amusement.

She glared at me, making me cringe.

"We have a meeting, now come."

I groaned, but followed along, not wanting His Royal Doucheness on my ass.

"Tell me something, Raye." I said, walking up beside her, "Why should I have to listen to you? I am recognized the world over as a King."

"Yeah, the king of _thieves_." Raye spat.

"What better honor?"

"What makes you think you could beat me?" She demanded.

"Let me put it this way for you, Princess. I'm faster, stronger, smarter, and older than you. I've survived things that I shouldn't have, so don't go chall-"

Her elbow connected with my face, and I shrieked.

I pulled my hands away, the all-too-red blood of our kind on my fingers. I could already feel the bones re-constructing themselves, but I was angry.

"WHAT IN RA'S NAME WAS THAT FOR?" I shouted.

"You wouldn't shut up." She said, "I was simply showing you what-for."

"Can it," I said, "we're here."

In a police station long abandoned, we'd taken up base.

We hadn't really bothered to clean it up, as we didn't breathe and dust couldn't have been a problem. We'd just gotten Seto to mess around with the wires- or whatever it was that he did- as to get electricity.

It was a messy space, with so many bodies moving around, and with none of us admitting heat, it was always cold.

But it wasn't like we felt it.

Raye led me into the council room, the ancient magic transforming my school uniform and Raye's clothes to what we'd worn at the time of our "deaths".

I was dressed in my black kilt, the red cloak over my shoulders, rings of every kind around my fingers, most of which stolen, and sandals.

Raye, on the other hand, looked a little more... Royal.

She was dressed in a red strap dress, a red choker with a ribbon of the same colour on the back, the streamers cascading down her back, red stud earrings and red heels.

"Well, I feel like I'm under-dressed." I said, throwing my head back and laughing.

"Well you should." The Pharaoh said, walking by me.

"Sup, His Royal Doucheness." I said, "How many innocent civilians have you thrown into slavery today?"

"None, actually." He said, "How's that burning city going?"

"OH, YOU FUCKING-"

Raye held me back as I screamed a long string of insults- ranging from "fucking asshole" to "cock-sucking-motherfucking-royal-douchebag"- at the Pharaoh, who simply laughed, sitting down in his chair.

Eventually, Princess Amy shut me up with a snap of, "SHUT UP!" causing us to stare at her.

"Did you know she could yell?" Princess Serena asked.

"I didn't even know she could talk, dawg." Princess Lita said.

Serena had a "unique" hairstyle- I, personally, thought it was dumb, but I hated everyone in this room so intensely, I'd kill them all if given the chance, so...- with two strands of her hair curled up into buns on the top of her head, strands hanging down. She had three beads on either side of her bangs, a golden beaded bracelet on her left wrist, her dress long, white and regal.

Lita, on the other hand, was surprisingly fancy for someone who used to be a guy- and let me tell you, she was a good looking guy, too. Too bad Leo doesn't exist anymore or I'd jump him faster than I can run- with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail tied up with a green bow and pink rose. Her dress was green with two roses, one on each side, that goes down to her feet, splitting just above her knee. Her choker was green with a ribbon tied to the back and green heels with a strap on her foot.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Serena shouted, "WHERE'S MINA? AND- uh- DARIEN?"

"They're not here yet." Amy said.

"Oh!" Serena said, "Okay!"

"Hey, guys!" Mina said as she came in.

She had long blonde hair with a yellow bow and rose in it. She wore a long yellow down with frills on it, a yellow choker with a ribbon tied on the back of it, yellow heels on her feet.

"Sup, Bubble Butt." I said, then cursed myself for the stupidity of that insult.

"Oh, nothing. How'd your date with Marik go?"

"Fi-"

"Praying on small boys again, are we, Bakura?" The Pharaoh asked, the arrogance in his tone positively overwhelming.

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Pharaoh!" I shouted.

"I'd do so, but I have other people to do it for me!"

I growled at him, and he laughed.

"Sup, bitches." Prince Darien entered the room, his hand raised above his head.

He was rather handsome. He wore silver and blue armor, a blue cape lined with black and a sword strapped to his right hip with black ankle boots. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He also had black leggings and a single golden earring on his left ear.

He was extremely attractive, I had to say.

If he wasn't engaged to Princess Serena, and was gay, whoa baby.

"STOP BEING A PERVERT!" Raye shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"YOU'RE STARING AT HIM!"

"Am not."

"YOU ARE, TOO!" Serena shouted, wrapping her arms around him so fast he fell over.

"Get the hell off me, fat ass!" Darien shouted.

"Aw, c'mon, don't you love me?"

"Yeah, yeah, now get off!"

"Oh, true love." I said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP, BAKURA!" They said at the same time.

"Can we just get on with it?" The Pharaoh asked.

The council nodded, sitting down.

I sat at the opposite end than the Pharaoh, because "We need to be separate" and "To ensure the Pharaoh's safety" because "I'm dangerous". Apparently I'm so dangerous, they took away my Millennium Ring, that I won fair and square, by the way, and I need to be here in order to "keep me in line".

Please.

"So," The Pharaoh said, looking out at us over his interlocked fingers, "these weird killings, the-"

"I'm sorry, what?" I demanded.

"I was getting to that." The Pharaoh said, "So shut your mouth, Limey." I growled at him, and he continued, "As I was saying. These weird killings seem to be up our alley."

"Let me guess." I said, "Drained of blood, usually mutilated in some way?"

"Yes.." The Pharaoh said, narrowing his eyes, "Why?"

"That's how we all kill, asswipe." I said, "So you're not really narrowing it down unless you look at recent killers that we- or other councils- have arrested. Perhaps if you check the DNA around the mutilations, though I doubt you could get access to not only a crime scene but also a forensics lab, so good lu-"

"I know how to do that." Amy said.

I stopped for a second.

"Pardon?" I asked, turning to look at her with annoyance.

"Well, I can get us access. Well, myself and another. Preferably the Pharaoh, or Seto."

Priest Seto, known now-a-days as Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp, for some Children's Card Game I had no interest in, looked over at her with interest.

"Sounds lovely." He said, "When do we start?"

"I could probably get us in in a couple of days." Amy said, rummaging around in her bag for something, probably for that stupid "computer".

I still didn't understand that thing, or why she carried it everywhere.

"If that's alright?" She said.

"It's fine." Kaiba said, "I'll get someone to cover for me. I honestly don't care unless it's Mokuba."

I had nothing sarcastic to say that, surprisingly.

"Now that that's settled, we're done here." The Pharaoh said, "Meeting adjourned."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
**** K**

When I got home, it was about 4: 30.

My brother Melvin was on the couch, playing COD, and screaming at people over the Internet, of course.

He was an 18 year old still living with his siblings.

They do that.

"Where the hell have you been?" He demanded, then proceeding to call someone a "cow-cock-sucking-dickwad-son-of-a-fucking-cunt-muffin".

"I've been... Out."

"What, on a date, or something?"

"For your information, yes I was."

Melvin scoffed.

"Who the fuck would want to go on a date with you?"

"His name is Bakura, and his British, so shut your mouth."

I went upstairs and changed out of my uniform, instead putting on some black skinny jeans, a lavender crop-top, touching up my make-up in case Mina wanted to go somewhere.

Nothing happened all night, aside Ishizu being excited about my date.

I just went to school, came back, went to school came back. I didn't get a text, or really do anything for days.

I was wondering if Bakura would ever talk to me again, when, my phone _ba-boop_-ed, and, excited, I picked it up from where it sat on my nightstand.

_Sup bbg u wanna go to a coffey shoppe _

I laughed at Mina's spelling, despite my disappointment about it not being Bakura, responding

_Sure. I'll meet you there._

I made my way down the stairs, walking to the door.

"Boyfriend call you back already?" He asked of me.

"It was Mina, for your information."

"Switching sexualities now?" He asked, snickering.

"That doesn't make any sense." I said, "And Mina's just my bestie, you stupid fucking rhombus."

With that, I shut the door behind me, pulling my dark brown jacket over my shoulders due to the slight cold of early fall.

…

I sat with Mina, who was smirking at me across the table.

"Okay," I said, "I can't decide whether that's your 'Fuck me' face, or your 'Tell me something, bitch' face."

"It's my 'Tell me something, bitch' face!" She said, "Sorry, honey, you're just to gay for my tastes."

I rolled my eyes.

"I take it you want me to tell you about the date?"

She nodded, sipping her coffee.

"Well," I said, "he likes to read, which is a good thing.

Mina giggled.

"I don't know how to read!" She said.

"Of course you don't." I said, continuing, "But his eyes are gorgeous! And he seems... Sweet."

Mina seemed skeptical as I said that, for some reason.

"Look, hon." She said, "He kinda gives me some bad vibes under my boobs, so I'd be careful."

I nodded.

"Okay."

"Hey, Mina!"

A blue-haired girl, one I'd seen at school at some points, came over.

"Marik," Mina said, "This is..."

"Amy." The girl said.

"Oh, right! I, like, totes forgot!"

"You forget a lot of things, Mina." Amy said.

Her voice was soft, kinda quiet, very unlike myself and Mina.

"So, like, Amy, what're ya doin' here?" Mina asked.

"I came to get some tea." She held up the cup to prove it, "And I needed to talk to you, Mina. _Alone_."

Taking the hint, I stood, nodding to them, walking to the other side of the room.

There was some sport game on the TV, but I wasn't very interested.

"Hey."

I turned around, seeing Bakura behind me.

He grinned at me, and I looked at his teeth for the first time.

They were brilliantly kept, but his incisors were surprisingly long.

He noticed me staring and closed his lips.

"Have you been following me?" I asked playfully.

"Maybe." He said.

I laughed.

"I see you've been talking to Mizuno." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Who?" I asked.

"Amy, the blue-haired smartass." He jabbed a shoulder towards her, due to his hands being in his pockets.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Sadly." He said.

"She seems nice." I said.

"That's the thing." He said, "She's... _Too_ nice. Kind of touchy, if you ask me."

"I see you've evaded your sister." I said, looking around, seeing no sign of her.

"For the time being." He said, "She leaves me alone for a few hours every day."

"Why does she have to stay with you all the time?" I asked.

"Uh... She's just over-bearing. Irritating."

"Why don't you tell your parents?"

His eyes flashed dangerously, baring his teeth.

Touchy subject, I realized.

"Uh, never mind..." I said quietly.

He closed his lips.

"Sorry." He said, "Just... I don't like to talk about it, okay?"

He didn't say it sharply, as you'd expect someone to after a look like that. He asked softly, and I nodded.

"Okay." I said.

He smiled at me, and Amy and Mina came over.

"Well, Bakura." Amy said coldly, "I see you've found yourself a play-toy."

"Screw off, Mizuno." He snarled.

She snarled back.

I noticed Amy's sharp teeth as well.

My over-active imagination thought "Oh, they're totally vampires!".

I laughed internally at the thought.

That was just... Just silly... They didn't... Exist...

Right?

"Hey, guys, stop!" Mina said, "Let me try!"

She attempted, though it came out wrong.

"Damn it!" She said.

"Still quite the girl, I see, fledgeling." Bakura said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. What do you say we go for a walk?" He asked.

Amy's eyes flickered.

"Sure." I said.

…

Bakura took me out to the trails in the park.

He seemed nervous about something.

Eventually, he took me by the hand and led me off the trail, into the trees.

"Is this even legal?" I whispered.

He laughed.

"Quite." He said, "I'm going to show you a spot I found a couple days ago."

The trees broke into a clearing, the grass a beautiful shade of green, untouched by a soul.

"Wow..." I whispered.

I was hesitant to walk into the grass, but in seconds I was running through it.

I turned around when I realized Bakura hadn't moved.

He stayed in the shade of the trees, looking wistful.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I don't like sunlight." He said, "A little allergic. Won't kill me, but it'll be painful."

"Why come here then?" I asked.

"I wanted to share this beautiful place with someone." He said.

"That's sweet." I said, smiling at him. I walked over to him, stepping into the shade, "I won't go in the sunlight right now if you can't."

"That isn't really necessary." He said.

"Well, I want to do it."

He stepped closer to me, slipping my hand into his.

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you." He said, "I've been busy with work stuff."

"Have you now?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, getting a bit closer, so close, our noses were mere centimeters from each other, "Can you forgive me?" He whispered.

He closed the gap between us, his lips connecting with mine.

I kissed back, my hands sliding up his arms and into his hair. He did the same, gripping my hair gently.

"Oh yeah." I whispered against his lips, "I can forgive you."


End file.
